


Life Station Central

by Soluvrly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soluvrly/pseuds/Soluvrly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago humanity had hundreds of settlements around the galaxy. These settlements often had huge greenhouse space stations to produce oxygen. Now, humanity is declining and most of the untended greenhouse stations are overrun by the forests that once kept humanity alive. One such station becomes the last safe haven for a ship of human refugees. They must carve out a pioneer life on the overgrown station.</p><p>What challenges would these people face? What other life might have survived and thrived on the abandoned station?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Station Central

"Sir!" Patty Spivot called out, looking up from her sensor panel, "Sensors are barley picking up the homing signal of one of the life stations."

"Send the sensor telemetry to the helm and change course to intercept," Singh said as he walked over to Spivot's station. "Do you have the status of the station?"

"Not yet," Spivot answered, bringing up all the data they had currently on the station, "As soon as I recognized what the sensors were detecting, I sent a status request. We won't receive a response for another," she paused as she tapped at the holo controls, "Another twenty five minutes, sir."

"Good work, Spivot," Singh said, squeezing her shoulder lightly before he moved back into the centre of the bridge.

"This is the third life station that we have found, and I do not need to remind anyone here about our situation. As such, this knowledge is not to leave the bridge until we know the stations status. Any questions?" Singh looked around the bridge at all the officers that were watching him and no one breathed a word. He could see the tension in everyone as the engines began to fire and change the direction of the ship.

"Carry on," he ordered, moving to sit back down at his desk to try to create an air of normalcy on the bridge. He isn't sure how successful he is as he resumes reading the status reports from the various sectors of the ship. It was going to be a long twenty five minutes.

\---Level 632, Room 7836--

"The ship just changed direction," Cisco said, canting his head to the side like a puppy.

"It's freaky how you know that," Barry said, not looking up from his tablet.

"I find it freaky that no one else can tell when this bucket of bolts changes direction. Do you know how much force that takes?"

"No," Barry answered, setting his tablet down beside him to stretch, he needed to find a more comfortable way to read in bed, "Despite how many times you've told me. Because I don't care."

"Bro," Cisco said, sounding wounded, "I can't believe you don't listen to me."

"I listen, I just don't always pay attention."

"Ugh," Cisco yelled out in frustration, throwing himself back onto his bed. "Why are we friends?"

"Because no one else would put up with you this much."

"You are a terrible friend."

"I am a great friend and you wouldn't want it any other way."

"Yeah," Cisco said on a sigh, "I wouldn't."

Barry laughs at his friend and is about to say something when his tablet flashes about an incoming call. Pressing accept, Barry grins at the face on his screen, "Hey Caitlin, what do you need?"

Caitlin smiles back at Barry, but he can tell it is tense, " _For you and Cisco to come to the lab._ "

Barry looks up at Cisco in confusion who shrugs his shoulders, so whatever this was about he didn't know. Barry didn't think they were scheduled today.

"We weren't supposed to be there were we?"

Shaking her head, some of the tension in Caitlin softens, " _No, you weren't. Doctor Thwane received some message from the captain, and he wants you both here._ " She looks off screen at something before looking back at Barry, " _Now._ "

"Alright, we'll be there in about thirty minutes."

" ** _Dammit!_** " comes over the speakers loud and clear from Thwane.

" _Might want to try to get here sooner_ ," Caitlin says as goodbye.

"Right," Barry says to the black screen. "Well, what got up his butt today?"

"Let's go find out," Cisco says, getting of the bed and getting dressed.

\--Bridge--

"Receiving status report, Captain," Linda Park said, forwarding a copy of the status report to Singh's desk.

"Atmosphere," Joe West started as he scrolled through the transmission, "Is showing within Earth standard."

Immediately, the tension in the room eases by degrees as others begin to call out their own status updates.

"There are several hull breaches in around the station, but they are sealed. Not atmospheric leak."

"Power systems are minimal, but they have entered the warm up cycle."

"Docking bays are clear."

"There are life signs," someone says, ending the chorus of the bridge crew.

"What?" Singh asks, looking around the bridge to find who noticed it first.

Eddie Thwane sits forward a bit, "There are life signs aboard."

In the centre of the bridge, a hologram of the station takes shape. The bulbous station doesn't look very pretty, but these constructs were what allowed humanity to spread through the galaxy. And now, they were their salvation. As the bridge crew stared at the station, the hologram began to zoom onto the largest sphere of the station, the biodome itself.

"All of the life signs are showing inside the biodome," Eddie explained as clusters of lights began to appear on the hologram, "Unknown numbers but the manifest does list various species of animals on-board."

"Why would they be left behind?" Bette Sans Souci mutters quietly, not thinking that everyone would hear her.

"Most likely, not any space left on the transports or they were too large to take with them," Eddie answered.

"Anything else to report?" Singh asked before the conversation could veer even further off the topic.

"There are several ships docked at various points and in the bays around the station."

"One of the ships docked thirty eight stations days ago," Joe elaborates, transferring the relevant data to Singh's station.

"It's a small transport, human in design, maximum passenger capacity is," there is a pause from Patty as she waits for her terminal to update, "Thirty?"

"That was a question," Bette says, "That sounded like a question."

"I can't get any definite information on it," Patty replies, tapping at the holocontrols on her console,

"It's docked, no information on the crew, current or past; or the origin point or prior destination; if the crew was even alive or on-board the ship when it arrived at the station," pressing a few controls, Patty had the hologram change to one of the unknown vessel, "Only thing I am able to know for certain, is the name of the ship, the _Waverider_."

Singh sits back into his chair and stares at the ship. There are a lot of unknowns and that doesn't sit comfortably with him. Shifting his view, Singh meets the eyes of Joe. Joe shrugs his shoulders to the unasked question.

Sighing, Sing leans forward to address his crew, "Alright, begin braking manoeuvres and bring us within one AU of the station."

"That's pretty far out, sir," Bette remarked as she began plotting the manoeuvres necessary to bring them towards the station.

"Until we know more about what is on that station, I want to keep us a safe distance away."

"Understood, Captain."

"What about the people? The braking manoeuvres will be felt by practically everyone."

"We'll tell everyone. I believe that Spire Hour is about to start."

Joe stands up and walks over to talk with Singh quietly, "Should I give a heads up?"

"Only that I am coming by. In person." Joe's looks at Singh before nodding his understanding.


End file.
